If You Believe
by Mountain Sky
Summary: Anything can happen in this endless infinity.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello students, my name is Miss. Miller," the smiling teacher in front of the class said.

"Hello Miss. Miller," we all chorused back.

"Now, since it's the first day I'm going to cal everyone's names so I can see who is who," she said. "tell me if you have a nivkname or if I say your name wrong."

"Okay," the class responds.

"Alight, Baily Ainterson?" she started.

"Harry Potter?" she calls after a while, and Dudley nudges me.

"That's you Freak," he hisses in my ear, and I raise my hand.

"Here," I say calmly, and before she can move on, I continue. "I prefer to be called Freak."

"Are you sure?" she asks in the patronising way adults have sometimes, and I nod, my hand resting on the cover of the book as she continues. I can't wait to learn to red so I can tell myself stories like Aunt Petunia does to Dudley at bedtime.

* * *

_"Here," she says as I step out of the car, her face strangely soft for a moment before it hardens again. "It's called _The Black Gryphon_. Just understand this is to keep you quiet in your cubord. None of it is real."_

_I nod, accepting the book._

* * *

_End of the Year . . ._

"I'm done Annjo!" I exclaim, setting _The Black Gryphon_ down on the check-out counter. She lloks up from stamping the cards and smiles at me.

"You are?" she asks, and I nod enthusiaticly. "That's wonderful!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to read the next book!" I say.

"Oh?" Annjo asks, her eyes sparkling. "When's your birthday?"

"It's July 31, why?" I ask before my eyes widen. "Are you going to buy me books?"

"Secret!" she says, her laugh chiming like a bell. She starts putting the cards away. "Daisy will be back from college today, and we're having corn bread and chilie. You want to come?"

"Can I?" I ask, wanting to meet the girl I'd written to, but not wanting to get in the way of the family.

"Well," Annjo's dark eyes sparkle again. "Thyme said 'If Freak doesn't come, I'm kidnapping him, tying him to a chair, and eating a chocolate cake in front of him!' "

"I'm coming!" I laugh, and she smiles at me, pulling her keys out. I follow her as she locks the library up and we go to her car.

* * *

"Daisy! We're home!" Annjo calls, and feet start pounding down the stairs.

"Mum!" a girl's voice calls, and I look up to see an Asian girl with short hair, a black sleeveless shirt, cargo shorts, and a bunch of silver jewlry running down the stairs to Annjo, who catches her in a hug. When Annjo releases her, the girl squats down to be level with me. "You must be Freak then."

"Yup! Nice to meet you Daisy!" I say, and she smiles at me.

"Nice to meet you too kid!" Daisy says, ruffling my hair before taking something out. I grin as I see the book.

"Here," Daisy says with a grin, handing me the book and a thick, silver looking chain.

"Perfect timing," Annjo says from the doorway, and Daisy and I look at each other. I smile at Daisy before stepping back and concentrating on the bracelet I'd made for Daisy, a simple friendship bracelet with tiger's-eye and pale green jade beads. I know where my target is, and what it looks like so I pull. It appears into me hands and I offer it to her, panting a little. She stares at me for a moment before a smile quirks her lips and she takes it and puts it on. She helps me put the necklace she gave me on, and we wander into the kitchen.

"Mum, did you know Freak can do magic?" Daisy asks slowly as we sit down at the table.

"Yep!" Annjo says from where she's stirring the corn bread mix. "He's even starting to get white hair!"

"Really?" Daisy asks, turning towards me. I nod and tug the white strands of my shoulder-length hair from behind my ear.

"Wicked," Daisy breaths, and her eyes sparkle like her mother's for a second.

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter or Heralds of Valdemar. This was inspired by Araciel's Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two years since I met Daisy, and she's back from college now, and doing really well in her busisness of creating jewelry. My hair's also whitened entierly now, though my eyes surprisingly still haven't turned blue or silver, but rather an extremly pale, milky green jade, and beacuse of this, the Dursleys have all but kicked me out except for forcing me to sleep there every Webnsday (I would have rather stayed with Annjo or Daisy all the time.

My magic has improved a lot, usually doing big jumps after I analyse a book, and add to and improve my magic. I've finnished all the books up through Arrows Fall, despite the reluctance Annjo showed to letting me read certain parts of the books. Finally, Thyme had taken her aside one night when I was staying with them.

* * *

_"He can't read them! He's too young to learn about - that stuff," Annjo yells._

_"Wouldn't it be better to learn about it from us so we can tell him what's right and wrong?" Thyme askes calmly. "It's not nearly graphic enough to be a problem."_

* * *

The next morning, Annjo had handed me the book with an unusually stony look on her face., which had softened as I took the book.

"Come to us if you have any questions," she said, and I hugged her with a nod. On another note, I joined a magic day school last year, when a representative sent me their letter ten days before my sixth birthday.

* * *

_The doorbell rang and I leapt out of my seat. "I got it!"_

_"You better!" Daisy laughs behind me as I run down the hall to grab the mail._

_"We got a lot of junk today," I remark as I walk back towards the kitchen, sifting through the mail. /i only notice the name on the extemly crumpled envolope that had been at the bottom of the pile when I'm sitting again, and I freeze._

_"Daisy," I whisper, making her look up from her cereal. My hand shakes as I push the letter towards her. I watch her eyes widen as she reads the name it's addressed to; Freak Evans. Evans is her last name. She starts to read the letter out loud to me._

_"Dear Mr. Freak Evans, We would like to inform you of a school for magic as you seem to be manifesting it quite well and with more regularity than accidental magic. If you would like to know more, set a letter telling what time you would like me to come over on to your porch. From, Zion Chart."_

_Daisy looked up at me, concern in her eyes._

_"Do you want to check it out?" she asked softly, and I nod. She grabs a pencil and a piece of binder paper from the counter behind her and after tapping it on her cheek a few times, she begins to write. She looks up a couple of seconds later. "I'm saying he can come at one, alright?"_

_"Alright," I nod._

* * *

She had finnished the letter and handed it to me to put it on the front porch. I'd watched it, and a minute later it had burst into flames startling me. Then I'd gone back inside and Daisy had decided that instead of making paper, clay and glass beads today, or experimenting with plastic ones, we would be painting. Both of us had honestly forgotten about the letter when the doorbell rang after lunchg, so I ran to the door and opened it, laughing as I look up at the tall orange-haired person.

* * *

_I smile up at the tall orange-haired person, the sun behind him hiding most of his face as daisy's footsteps sound behind me._

_"Are you Freak?" the man asked uncertainly, and I smile at him, pushing the bride of my mosaic looking glasses up my nose._

_"Yep!" I tell him as Daisy yelps behind me, and something clatters to the ground. I frown as I realise the amount of dust on my glasses, and I take them off to polish them on my shirt. Daisy stumbles up behind me as I put the glasses back on, and we both gasp as the person shifts so the sun didn't shadow his face as much._

_"Oh! You're perfect!" we exclaim in unison, pulling him in and closing the door behind him as we dragged him to our studio._

* * *

The man was the person who'd written us the letter, and he explained a bunch of things as we painted him, and when he asked what kind of magic I had been doing, I explain it in between srokes. He looked thoughtful, and said that what I do sounded like his magic. Now moving on . . .


End file.
